


The Post Office

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Lost Love, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Jihoon lets go of the love of his life, knowing he'll never speak to him again.





	The Post Office

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a different story which I never wrote but I thought it would go well with this collection. Enjoy!

The streets seemed older to him now. University having changed him in so many ways to the point where even his hometown seemed different. A year had passed since he’d made the biggest decision of his life.

The decision which had broken his heart.

The day he’d realised he no longer loved him was one he’d never forget. The reason being he knew if he ended it, he would also lose him from his life. There were no half ways with him, which was only right he reasoned. He would lose his best friend, his confident, his everything, all in one foul swoop and there wasn’t nothing he could do about it.

In the two weeks running up to his next visit to see him was utter torture. He was a mess of emotions, constantly flicking between resoluteness and terrifying doubt. He tried to fight the truth. Tried to hide from the truth but he couldn’t. Jihoon didn’t love Soonyoung anymore. His feelings for the other boy ran deep but they no longer consumed all his being. They were now feelings of deep friendship. If he was more of a coward, he could have stayed with him but Jihoon knew he would just be living a lie. Something he couldn’t do to the other.

So, he’d finally gathered the strength to visit the boy but at the last minute his courage had failed him. Soonyoung had known something was wrong though, even asking Jihoon what was up with him. But he couldn’t say. He’d held him tight one last time. Breathing in his soothing scent, trying to store it away for a future he knew would be without it. He’d cried that night.

Jihoon’s heart was breaking but he knew he had to do it and he couldn’t even begin to imagine that his pain would be anywhere near as much as Soonyoung’s. What he did know was that he would carry this feeling for the rest of his life. To love someone enough to let them go was something you could never forget.

The phone call had been short.

He’d predicted it would. Soonyoung not being one for dramatics when it came to serious things like this. It was one of the things he…he’d loved the most. The ‘ _Goodbye Jihoon’_ had been the thing which had broken him the most.

As predicted Soonyoung had cut him out completely. Not a single call or message asking why and there was nothing he could do about it, because he’d been the one to cause the pain. The silence had been excruciating. He’d heard from friends that Soonyoung was doing okay but what else could they have said. What could he have done to make it better anyway, even if Soonyoung wasn’t doing okay.

Then he’d heard the most surprising thing of all. Soonyoung had left University and gone travelling. It’d been a shock. Soonyoung had never spoken to Jihoon about even wanting to go on holiday, never mind travel the world. He’d changed so much in the few months since they’d parted ways.

He’d become a different Soonyoung, one Jihoon no longer knew.

\-------------------------------------

_8 months later_

Jihoon arrived at his location with a few minutes to spare before it shut. The local post office had short hours on a Saturday and his mother had charge him with the task of picking up a parcel. Whilst waiting in the line, he noticed a familiar silhouette. It couldn’t be him. The last time he’d heard anything, Soonyoung had been thousands of miles away.

However, as the boy turned to move away from the counter, Jihoon was confirmed right in his suspicions. It was indeed Soonyoung in the flesh but how. Soonyoung registered him and Jihoon watched him take in a short breath but that was the only reaction he was given.

Soonyoung passed him in measured steps. Jihoon tracking him all the way to the door. Soonyoung yanked open the door in a familiar action but then threw one last look back at Jihoon, as if grabbing a final memory of him. Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon saw the twinkle in his eye he missed so much but then he was gone with a small chuckle following him as the door swung shut behind him.

He’d always known he’d loved him for a reason.   


End file.
